Héctor Emmanuel Gómez
) |familiares = Karla Falcón (esposa) Olga Donna-Dío (suegra) Leonardo Falcón (cuñado) |pais = México |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = BvSLexL.ogg |twitter = HetorGG |instagram = hetorgg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Héctor y algunos de sus personajes. Kick_buttoski.png|Kick Buttowski de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, su personaje más conocido. Ryuga_Trans.png|Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Itachi-uchiha.png|Itachi Uchiha en Naruto, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ricochetlucha.jpg|Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JL17Luthor.png|Lex Luthor en el Universo de DC Films. Peter-pevensie.jpg|Peter Pevensie en la películas de Las crónicas de Narnia. Han_Solo_joven_-_Alden_Ehrenreich.png|Han Solo en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Anakin_SPE1.jpeg|Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma. Neville_longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom en dos películas de la saga de Harry Potter. Howard_stark_UCU.jpg|Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador y Agente Carter. TFF-DrDoom.png|Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos. Leonardo-2014-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-e1407543928284.jpg|Leonardo de las películas de Las Tortugas Ninjas. DF4HuntWynorski.png|Hunt Wynorski en Destino final 4. FCCharlie_Linderman.png|Charlie Linderman en Freddy contra Jason. Alec_Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Diaval.jpg|Diaval en Maléfica. Ghost-rider_2.jpg|Johnny Blaze (joven) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. 1510691.jpg|Meteoro Racer en Meteoro, la película. Valerian-doghan-daguis.jpg|Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Skyhigh3.jpg|Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes. Sinjinvictorious.jpg|Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious. Holes_Stanley_Yelnats_IV.png|Stanley Yelnats IV en El misterio de los excavadores. IJIV_Mutt_Williams.png|Mutt Williams (Henry Walton Jones III) en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. DavidAI.jpg|David en Inteligencia artificial. Peter_pan_pp2erapdnj.png|Voz actual de Peter Pan en varias de sus apariciones de Disney. Archivo:Mumble.png|Mumble en Happy Feet: El pingüino y Happy Feet 2. Patán Mocoso.png|Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. HogarthHughes.png|Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro. Pitufo_filosofo.jpg|Pitufo Filósofo en las películas de Los Pitufos. cragger-12344-10110.png|Cragger de La leyenda de Chima. My_fave.png|Boberto en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temporada 2ª). BeeMO.png|BMO en Hora de aventura (desde la temporada 5.2). oso-agente-especial-disney-1.jpg|Oso de Oso, agente especial. Keoni-jameson-lilo-and-stitch-29.9.jpg|Keoni Jameson en Lilo y Stitch: La serie. Arthur_2.png|La 3ª voz de Arturo. AladdinDI.jpeg|Aladdín en Disney Infinity. Lem.png|Lem en Planet 51. Mixels-_-zaptor.png|Zaptor (1ª voz) en Mixels. Toto chimpance.jpg|Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque. Kon-grojband.png|Kon Kujira de Grojband. Skullivan from Mighty Magiswords.png|Esqueleton en Magiespadas. Ariessaintseiya.jpg|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (Versión TV). Ho & Ban.png|Los hermanos Ho y Ban en Bleach. Geeblood.png|Gee en Blood+. Pecas.png|Pecas de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Akago.png|Akago en Inuyasha. Hakudoshi.png|Hakudoshi también en Inuyasha. Karnak-GotG.jpg|Karnak en Guardinanes de la Galaxia. Tarzán_niño.png|Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán. Char_16027.jpg|Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Sabelotodo Expreso.gif|Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. Buddy (Open Season) 2.jpg|Erizo (Buddy) a partir de Open Season 2. Tag.png|Tag en Fútbol callejero. TaiG.png|Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Far-Tai.png|Far-Ty también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Skales.jpg|Skales en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Lou-2.jpg|Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: La venganza de Kitty Galore. Cilve.png|Cilve en Mi villano favorito 3. Mannytaur.jpg|Manny Taur de Monster High. DinoZooMoo.jpg|Dino en el canal ZooMoo. Ozzy.png|Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz. Zacefron.jpg|Voz regular de Zac Efron. Dominic_cooper.jpg|Dominic Cooper otro actor que ha doblado regularmente. Jesseeisemberg.jpg|También ha doblado a Jesse Eisenberg. Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1986) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, conocido por interpretar a Ricochet en la serie animada ¡Mucha Lucha!, Itachi Uchiha en el anime Naruto, Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino, Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury, Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos y recientemente a Lex Luthor en el Universo de DC Films. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en el estudio DAT, a la edad de 9 años. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Karla Falcón. Filmografía Series animadas Audu Paden * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High * Manny Taur en Monster High Mark Rendall * Arturo Read en Arturo (temps. 3-5) * Todd en Escuela Wayside Jason Marsden * Nail en La pandilla del fin de semana * Felix Renton en Kim Possible (temps. 2-3) Charlie Schlatter * Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Kick Buttowski / Abuelo Buttowski (joven) en Verdad o desafío Otros * Presentación e insertos/Gax en Ben 10 (2016) * Esqueleton en Magiespadas * Tseebo en Star Wars: Rebels * Peter Pan en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Stu en La pintoresca vida de Tim * Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Tag en Fútbol Callejero * Limón (Steve Blum) en Chowder * Timothy en Timothy va a la escuela * Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Doyle Blackwell en Los Sábados Secretos * Pecas en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Julio en Elena de Avalor * Meteoro en Meteoro: la nueva generación * Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas * Oso en Oso, agente especial * Droides de batalla en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Nail en La pandilla del fin de semana * Brian Dunkleman en La casa de los dibujos * Cregg Demon (Temp. 22) Los Simpson * Norman Stone en Norman Normal * Post Haste en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Karnak en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) * Nestor en Ardilla Miedosa * Patán Mocoso en Dragones de Berk * Armadillo Kid / Dode / Dale / Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013) * Cragger en Lego: Legends of Chima * BMO (temporada 5.2 en adelante) en Hora de aventura * Estudiante Universitario / Barry / Hurl Hurlbutt / Voces Adicionales (temp. 5-) en Un show más * Spider Man / Jacob / Willie Wizzy / Carvernicola / Nightcrawler / Voces adicionales (3ª-4ª temporada E5i. 100-103) en MAD * Skales / Dareth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Robot Hoodlum en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Stakes / Sensei Darreth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Kon Kujira en Grojband * Boberto (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Hombre Luna / Canguro / Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Zaptor / Magnifo en Mixels * Dino en ZooMoo * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Prime * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots Anime Kenjirō Tsuda * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fury Hideo Ishikawa * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden Otros * Ho / Ban en Bleach * Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Akago / Hakudoshi / Shintarō en Inuyasha * Chaud Blaze en MegaMan NT Warrior * Maruss en Zatch Bell * Addams Forte Chevalier en ID-0 * Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión de TV) * Gee en Blood+ * Kuchina en Monkey Typhoon * Otohiko en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Shuji / Volt Luster / Akwimos / Balista en Bakugan * Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi * Butch / Thatcher / Forrest (temp. 9) / Georgio / Bart / Ridley en Pokémon Películas Zac Efron * Phillip Carlyle en El gran Showman (2017) * Matt Brody en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) * Stangle en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Jason Kelly en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * Cole Carter en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos (2014) * Jason en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) * Sgto. Logan Thibault en Cuando te encuentre (2012) * Paul en Año nuevo (2011) * Richard Samuels en Orson Welles y yo (2009) * Mike O'Donnell (joven) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) Dominic Cooper * Rey Llane Wrynn en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Kit en Ya te extraño (2015) * Dino Brewster en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Henry Sturgess en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) * Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Jesse Eisenberg * Lex Luthor en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Lex Luthor en Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) * James Brennan en Adventureland (2009) * Walt Berkman en Historias de familia (2005) * Jimmy Myers en La marca de la bestia (2005) T.J. Miller * Lucas Flannery en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Dan en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Guardabosques Jones en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Stainer en Ni en tus sueños (2010) Shia LaBeouf * Mutt Williams en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Stanley Yelnats en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Kelly Ernswiler en La batalla de Shaker Heights (2003) Charlie Day * Ron Strickland en Pelea de maestros (2017) * Chad en Vacaciones (2015) * Dale Arbus en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) Beau Knapp * Rostro azul en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Mel Gouthro en Horas contadas (2016) * Breen en Súper 8 (2011) Matthew Lewis * Patrick en Yo antes de ti (2016) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Jesse Plemons * Kevin Weeks en Pacto criminal (2015) * Charles en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ox en Minicampeones (2002) (redoblaje) Neil Patrick Harris * Él mismo en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011) (trailer) * Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) Emile Hirsch * Sean en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) * Meteoro/Speed Racer en Meteoro (2008) * Duncan Mudge en The Mudge Boy (2003) William Moseley * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Andrew Lawrence * Tommy Biggs en La barca (2001) * Will Browning / Twoie en Mi otro yo (2000) * Tommy Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) [[Adam Brody|'Adam Brody']] * Clay Allen en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) * Barry Mangold en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) Josh Gad * Bailey/Buddy/Tino/Ellie en La razón de estar contigo (2017) (trailer) * Matt Gadman en El rockero (2008) [[Ryan Phillippe|'Ryan Phillippe']] * Jonathan Shannon en Siete deseos (2017) * John "Doc" Bradley en La conquista del honor (2006) Johnny Knoxville * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Oliver Cooper * Drew en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Costa en Proyecto X (2012) Ben Foster * Bertrand Zobrist en Inferno (2016) * Ryan en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) Aaron Paul * Subteniente Steve Watts en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Josué en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) Robert Kazinsky * Randy en Dos locas en fuga (2015) * Chuck Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Toby Kebbell * Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Tony en El abogado del crimen (2013) Scoot McNairy * Buckley en Experta en crisis (2015) * Jesse en Sentimientos (2013) (segunda versión) Eddie Redmayne * Balem Abrasax en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * William Stafford en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) Brandon T. Jackson * Grover Underwood en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Trent Pierce/Charmaine Daisy Pierce en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) Jesse Moss * Matthew Hendricks en The Uninvited (2009) * Jason Robert Wise en Destino final 3 (2006) Michael Angarano * Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Sid en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) Haley Joel Osment * David en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Trevor McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Otros * Han Solo (Alden Ehrenreich) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) * Jack (Luke Benward) en El alma de la fiesta (2018) * Bannerman (Gareth Davies) y Narrador (Spots de TV) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Bruce, el jefe (Josef Altin) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Lorne Michaels (Armen Weitzman) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Jason Tate (Ryan Carnes) en La boda de Valentina (2018) * Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) * John (Andrew Bachelor) en La niñera (2017) * Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) * Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Chris Washington (Daniel Kaluuya) en ¡Huye! (2017) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Mills (Jason Mitchell) en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) * Capitán Cassian Andor (Diego Luna) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) * Ed Sheeran en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) * Prudhomme (Austin Hébert) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Juan (Maurice Compte) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) * Money (Daniel Zovatto) en No respires (2016) * Voces adicionales en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) * DS Scott Wickland (David Giuntoli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Ben (voz) (Bradley Cooper) en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) * Jonny (Rupert Grint) en Lunáticos (2015) * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) * Herman Melville (Ben Whishaw) en En el corazón del mar (2015) * Albert (Ben Schwartz) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Sr. Cooper (Kevin Harrison) en Escalofríos (2015) * Hombre en la calle (Steve Annan) en Los huéspedes (2015) * Andre (Donald Glover) en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * John Connor (Jason Clarke) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) * Anton (Björn Gustafsson) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) * Joby (Colton Haynes) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) * Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Voces adicionales en Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) * James Denton (Alfredo De Quesada) en Perdidos en el paraiso (2014) * Doyle (Wes Bentley) en Interestelar (2014) * Marcus (Allen Maldonado) en El justiciero (2014) * Mickey Cole (Ben Hollingsworth) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) * Cirujano (John Emmet Tracy) en Si decido quedarme (2014) * Trey Fuller (Nathan Kress) en En el tornado (2014) * Capitán Marco Brezzi (Alessandro Giallocosta) en Lucy (2014) * Diaval (Sam Riley) en Maléfica (2014) * Cadete, Sobreviviente vendado en Godzilla (2014) * Hombre (Kenneth Maharaj) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) * Gabriel (Finn Wittrock) en Un cuento de invierno (2014) * Hammer (Jonathan Lipnicki) en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) * Aleksander Borovsky (Alec Utgoff) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Keith Richards (Ashley Charles) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) * Jason (Logan Bartholomew) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) * John Tibeats (Paul Dano) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Voces adicionales en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Luke (Randy Wayne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Alec Lightwood (Kevin Zegers) en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * Jack en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Chad (Jake Picking) en The Way, Way Back (2013) * Kenuichio Harada (Will Yun Lee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) * Stuart (Dylan O'Brien) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Médico de la OMS (Moritz Bleibtreu) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Empleado de Motel (Nicholas Parsons) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) * Firuz (Thure Lindhardt) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Guardia (Mike Massa) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Larkin Ravenwood (Kyle Gallner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Ben (Thomas Mann) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Simon (Bill Turnbull) en Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) * Mark (Rick Gonzalez) en A toda madre (2012) * Billy Brolin (Simon Ginty) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) * Carter (John Francis Daley) y Noah Calhoun en TV (Ryan Gosling) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Príncipe Auda (Tahar Rahim) en El príncipe del desierto (2011) * Owen Andrews (Cory Monteith) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Loud Jerk (Kieran O´Connor) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (trailer) * Agente de la CIA #1 en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Policía estatal #2 en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Paramédicos enAlvin y las ardillas 2 * Sid en Margaret (2011) * Voces adicionales en Linterna Verde (2011) * Pitufo Filósofo (Fred Armisen) en Los Pitufos (2011) * Brent (Derek Waters) en Pase libre (2011) * Cody (Dustin Ybarra) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Jamie Reidy (Jake Gyllenhaal) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) * Hanzo (Louis Ozawa Changchien) en Depredadores * Ixas (Hans Matheson) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Marcus Boyd (Lange Gross) en Una boda de locos (2010) * Tim Madsen (Hayes Mercure) en The Joneses (2009) * Tucker Cleigh (Trevor Moore) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Chris Bradley / Bolt (Dominic Monaghan) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Josh (Shawn Mathieson) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Justin (Spencer Treat Clark) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Duke (Cory Hardrict) en Gran Torino (2008) * Baku (Nathanael Baring) en 10,000 A.C. (2008) * Julio (Jeffrey Licon) y Oficial de policia (Leonard Robinson) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Hal Hefner (Reece Thompson) en Rocket Science (2007) * Johnny Blaze (joven) (Matt Long) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Johnny Kapahala (Brandon Baker) en Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) * Jake Oleson (Mark Rendall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Trey (Shawn Pyfrom) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Frank en Pisando firme (2006) * Chico #1 en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Muchacho #1 (Ekow Quartey) en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Tyler (Jack Manchester) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon (Adam Lamberg) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Charlie Linderman (Chris Marquette) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Procesador #1 en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Drew joven (Gage Knox) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película (2002) * Empleado en nevería (Adam Del Rio) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Kent Woodlands (Sam Bell) en Pumpkin (2002) * Justin Yoder (Frankie Muniz) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * Steven Meeks (Allelon Ruggiero) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Gregg (K.C. Martel) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) (redoblaje) Series de televisión Michael Eric Reid * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: Loca de frustación * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Wes Bentley * Edward Mordrake en American Horror Story: Freak Show * John Lowe en American Horror Story: Hotel * Dylan / Ambrose White en American Horror Story: Roanoke Otros * Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) en Agent Carter * Karnak Mander-Azur (Ken Leung) en Inhumans * John Young (Luke Mitchell) en The Tomorrow People * Benjamin / Camarógrafo / Chaz / El chico en New Girl * Bryan Ryan (Neil Patrick Harris) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) * Jenns (Tyler Johnson) en Chica indiscreta (2008) * Alejandro Herrera (Shalim Ortiz) en Héroes (2007) * Elliot (Michael Angarano) - Will & Grace * Insertos en ¿Qué pasaría? * Slab en El señor Young * David Stachowski en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie * Bobby Panache en Glenn Martin, dentista * Andrew Van De Kamp en Esposas desesperadas * Johnny Harper en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Vins Blake en Zoey 101 * Drake en Hannah Montana * Riley en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Amigo de Veronica en Veronica Mars * Bart Allen / Ian Randall en Smallville * Ben Sheffield en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Tim Espectral (Kent Riley) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Voces adicionales en Dynamo: Magia imposible * Insertos en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Películas animadas Audu Paden * Manny Taur en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Manny Taur en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera * Manny Taur en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Manny Taur en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Manny Taur en Monster High: 13 Deseos * Manny Taur en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! * Manny Taur en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación Elijah Wood * Mumble en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino * Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón Matthew W. Taylor * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 2 * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 3 Otros * Artie en Deep, el pulpo * Maestro Pollo en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Steve Gigs en Una familia espacial * Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hawk en Operación escape * Guardia en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque * Lem en Planet 51 * Mayor (Charlie Schlatter) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo * Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro * Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger * Ricochet en ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico * Jack Frost en El origen de los guardianes (trailer) * Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán (1999) * Max en Mickey celebra la navidad * Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. * Peter Pan en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Guiño (Aziz Ansari) en La era de hielo 4: Una aventura continental * Voces adicionales en Monsters, Inc. * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz * Bobby el Dik-Dik (David P. Smith) en Madagascar 2 * Ethan en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus * Loki en Heavenly Sword * Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película Cortos/Especiales animados Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Patán Mocoso en Book of Dragons * Patán Mocoso en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos Otros * Pitufo Filósofo en Una navidad con los pitufos * Han Solo / Droide de batalla en Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan * Bolso Belly en El Tío Telenovelas brasileñas Marco Pigossi * Pedro en CuChiCheos * Rafael en Fina estampa Otros * Salvador (Jorge de Sá) en Páginas de la vida * Michael (Agles Steib) en Señora del destino * Leonardo (Rafael Zulu) en Siete pecados * Petrus (Sérgio Vieira) en Dos caras * Orlandinho (Iran Malfitano) en La favorita * Ademir (Sidney Santiago) en India, una historia de amor * Leandro (Caio Blat) en Dinosaurios y robots Dramas coreanos * Choi Ji Tae (Im Joo Hwan) en Uncontrollably Fond Videojuegos * Nightwing / Robin (Dick Grayson) en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Damian Wayne / Robin en Injustice 2 * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter for Kinect * Voz de mando en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Flynn en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants y Skylanders Swap Force * Frodo Bolsón en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos * Aladdín en Disney Infinity * Frodo Bolsón / Neville Longbottom / Cragger en Lego Dimensions * Luke Skywalker en Star Wars Battlefront Dirección de doblaje 'SDI Media de México' Películas *Universo de DC Films: **Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia **Escuadrón suicida **Mujer Maravilla (2017) **Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Avatar *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Una cena para tontos *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *Linterna Verde (película) *Quiero matar a mi jefe *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Arthur *Súper 8 *Loco y estúpido amor *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *La última noche de la humanidad *Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje) *Poder sin límites *Fuerza antigángster *42 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Aprendices fuera de línea *The Way, Way Back *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos *Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Godzilla *Buenos vecinos *Al filo del mañana *Tortugas Ninja *Winter - El delfín 2 *El destino de Júpiter *Bienvenidos al ayer *Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Magic Mike XXL *A la *&$%! con los zombis *En el corazón del mar *La jefa *Special Correspondents *Buenos vecinos 2 *Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras *El bebé de Bridget Jones *Monster Trucks *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Dunkerque *Atómica *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono *Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) Series animadas *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides *MAD (algunos episodios, temporada 4) Películas animadas *La gran aventura LEGO *LEGO Batman: La película *LEGO Ninjago: La película *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash *Pie pequeño (2018) Series de televisión *Torchwood *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *New Girl (inicio) *Seres del mañana *Destruir, construir, destruir Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Star Wars Battlefront 'Producciones Grande' Películas *Star Wars: **Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza **Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars **Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi **Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars *El buen amigo gigante Series animadas *Star Wars: Rebels *LEGO Star Wars: La Resistencia se Levanta *Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino Películas animadas *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal 'Labo' Películas *Spy: Una espía despistada *Assassin´s Creed *El gran Showman *Un lugar en silencio Películas animadas *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar (trailer) *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito Videojuegos *Forza Horizon 3 'Diseño en Audio' Películas *12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista) *Recuerda este domingo *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia Película animada *Guardianes de Oz Videojuego *Disney Infinity 2.0 'Otros proyectos' *Mujeres al ataque (Dubbing House) *Star Wars Battlefront II (Lola MX) Adaptación *Dos inútiles en patrulla Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Grupo Macías *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *Lola MX *Macías TV - Roman Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande - Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Héctor ha doblado a dos actores que en otras películas fueron doblados por Emiliano Dionisi en Argentina: **Zac Efron: fue doblado por Emiliano en la saga High School Musical, Disney Channel Games, At Any Price y Alma de campeón; mientras Héctor lo dobló en Buenos vecinos, Cuando te encuentre, Año nuevo,Orson Welles y yo, y 17 otra vez. **Michael Angarano: fue doblado por Héctor en Súper escuela de héroes, mientras Emiliano lo dobló en el redoblaje que se hizo en Argentina. *Héctor y Víctor Ugarte han doblado personajes con roles de padre e hijo, hermanos y mejores amigos: **En Shrek para siempre Héctor dobló al Niño panzón mientras que Víctor dobló al Papá del niño. **En Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Héctor dobló a Itachi Uchiha y Víctor dobló a Sasuke Uchiha. **En ¡Mucha Lucha! Héctor interpretó a Ricochet mientras que Víctor interpretó a La Pulga. **En Súper escuela de héroes Héctor dobló a Will Stronghold (Michael Angarano) y Víctor dobló a Zach (Nicholas Braun). Enlaces externos * Categoría:Adaptadores Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010